Mahou Shoujo Kaleido Amethyst
by kijin666
Summary: Revised version of original. Fate's Gamble divergence fic. See Harry's transformation from misanthropic magus to Mahou Shoujo and Mother. Original concept was posted on Fate's Gamble Omake Edition. Gender-bending and weirdness ahead. You have been warned...
1. It was a small prank

Mahou Shoujo Kaleido Amethyst Prologue: 'It was a small prank…'

{Author's Note: There will be straight, lesbian, futa-on-female, and futa-on-male sexual content in later chapters. Viewer discretion is advised. This story diverges from Fate's Gamble at the beginning of Fate's Gamble 46. This was made with permission from Lupine Horror.}

{Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Valkyrie Profile 2, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Bastard!, or anything else I shamelessly plug in here. They belong to their respective creators. And yes, you read that last series inclusion correctly.}

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

Harry frowned, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'It doesn't look right.' Holly complained.

The transformed boy turned around, looking at her back. '_I agree. This just doesn't look like us.' _He replied mentally. They were looking at the results of Zelretch's little prank. Oh, the girl in the mirror was beautiful, there was no denying that. However, the pair's merged body felt _wrong _to them.

She looked like a dancer. Harry's new form had waist-length brown hair and matching eyes. Her face had softened. Her body was willowy and delicate. Harry's figure was good, but scant. All in all, she looked like an attractive, athletic teenage girl. Holly wasn't too pleased with the body. 'What happened to my boobs!? Most of my ass is gone, too!'

Harry stifled a laugh at that. Still, he had to agree. The overall look wasn't too bad, but just didn't feel like _them. _Their sense of balance felt slightly off, as well.

Neither of them cared too much one way or the other about the outfit the old vampire gave them. It consisted of a black leotard with a violet collar. A purple cape was slung over her right shoulder, contrasting with the black leotard. A violet miniskirt covered her derriere, and little more. Black heeled boots ran up to her knees, and black elbow-length gloves covered her frail hands. She looked like a palette-swapped Sailor Moon cosplayer without the bows, in the outfit.

Harry sighed in agreement. '_I'll talk to Grandpa about fixing the body and outfit. I'll ask if we can reform the body ourselves rather than have him do it.' _

'Good. Let's end the Unison. I don't know what he did to make us look like this, but it feels wrong', Holly returned.

The neo-girl glowed softly, and split into Harry and Holly. The pair shook their heads vigorously, disorientated by the separation of their bodies and minds.

"Are you alright, Holly?" Harry asked his partner with worry.

Holly massaged her head gently. "I'm OK, Harry. I just need a moment to get used to being small again", the spirit answered. Holly patted down her body. "At least I have my boobs and butt back!" Holly took her customary spot on Harry's shoulder. "I liked having a full-sized body again, but I want to look like a woman, not a kid!"

Harry snorted quietly. "Be careful Holly, your vanity is showing."

Holly tugged on his ear in reprimand. "You hated it just as much as I did!" She huffed and crossed her arms, accentuating her impressive bosom.

The young hybrid nodded in agreement. "I don't know if it's bleed-over from you or something else, but I'd prefer if we had a fuller figure, too." Harry paused in thought. "I just wished to have a more feminine body." He face-palmed. "What are you doing to me, Holly?" Harry asked the spirit, deadpan.

Holly giggled at her partner. "Just instilling a little feminine vanity in you", she said.

Harry stilled for a moment. "That should bother me, but it doesn't. What does **that **say about me?"

Holly had no answer.

* * *

(Early Morning, Harry's House, Beginning of Fate's Gamble 46)

Harry and Zelretch looked at the completed staff sitting on the table. Harry inspected the device with a proud smile. After months of planning and experimenting, he had finally finished his Device.

The finished staff was nearly two meters in length from butt to spear tip. The shaft was a glossy black, with barely visible veins of silver Etherlite spiraling along its length. The bottom portion of the staff was slightly wider than the main body, and the butt was capped with a smooth violet gem. The top of the finished Device was an ornate silver cross made of mithril. A mithril ring intersected with it at the middle of the cross's arms. Beyond the ring, the arms of the cross flattened out into a spearhead at the top, and a pair of smaller blades perpendicular to the main shaft. A gem sat in the center of the cross, glittering with all the colors of the spectrum. The finished product looked more like an ornamental nobleman's spear than a magic staff.

Pride welled up in Zelretch's chest, looking at his grandson. "Do you have a name for it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Its name is Prismakreuz."

The vampire snickered. "'Prism-cross'? That's what you're going to call it?" The Wizard Marshall shook his head. "Well, I guess I don't have room to talk", Zelretch said. "I named my creations things like 'Kaleidostick' and 'Jeweled Sword of Zelretch'."

[Prismakreuz calibrations complete. Standby, Ready!] The device answered in a sultry contralto voice.

Zelretch shot an incredulous look at Harry. "Is there a specific reason your staff sounds like a librarian from a porn flick?"

Harry shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Holly and I agreed on the voice" he said, not really answering the old Vampire's question.

Zelretch eyed his grandson with amusement. "Well, if you don't want to answer me…"

Harry ignored Zelretch, instead picking up Prismakreuz and giving a few experimental spear thrusts with the staff. "Good, I got the balance perfect. I'd feel like an idiot if I finished Prismakreuz only to find out I could only use is as a casting staff." The young hybrid whirled the weapon around his body absently. "I hope it turns out to be as good a Device as it is a spear…"

Harry sealed the Device into his storage pendant and looked around his room. "Man, we've been at this all night?" he said, looking at a clock on the wall.

"That you have", Holly said from the door. The spirit flew in and landed on the recently cleared table. "Did you finally finish it?" she asked her partner.

Harry pulled Prismakreuz back out of storage to show to Holly. "Yeah, we've finished with it for now. We'll probably have to do some adjustments after the tests later today, but Prismakreuz is as good as it can be for the moment."

Zelretch hid a grin from the pair. "Are you going to go all the way and test your staff while merged with Holly?"

Harry gave him a frown. "So it **was** you who set that up. We wanted to talk to you about that."

Zelretch smiled at him. "So you've transformed already, then? What a pity. I wanted to catch your first change on film where everyone could see it." He sighed. "It would have been a great prank. 'Magical Girl Kaleido Amethyst'. Can you imagine how your school friends would have reacted? Or Rin's reaction? Ruby had a ball with her."

"Did you have to model the outfit after Sailor Moon, of all anime?" Harry whined slightly. Neither Harry nor Holly cared for the series. "I'm not a Magical Girl, damn it!"

"Heh heh heh..." Zelretch chuckled, hearing his grandson whine. He turned his gaze to Holly. "Come on over here Holly, and I'll fix you up. A joke's no fun when you're ready for it."

"About that…" Harry trailed off. He gathered his thoughts. "Instead of removing the spell, we want you to modify it."

Zelretch shot him a surprised look. Harry wanted the gender-switch modified instead of removed? 'Odd, most people didn't react to forcibly switching sexes like that', the vampire thought. He asked his grandson, "What do you mean by modify?"

Holly snorted. "I don't know what you did to us, but you got our body all wrong!"

Zelretch turned his head to look at the spirit. "What do you mean by that?"

Holly looked into the vampire's confused red eyes for a moment, and calmed down slightly. "The body felt **wrong**", she said. "It wasn't **us**. The whole thing felt unnatural, like we're supposed to be shaped differently."

The old vampire was lost in thought for a minute. He looked back at Harry. "Did it bother you as well?"

Harry nodded in affirmation. "I agree with Holly. The form you made for us isn't the one we're meant to take. It's like… we were a jigsaw puzzle that was put together wrong. We didn't fit together properly. I… don't know how to describe it better."

Zelretch nodded absently as he pondered the unexpected issue that had cropped up. "So you want to keep the female form, but reshape it to 'fit' the two of you better?"

Harry and Holly shot him hopeful looks. "Could you modify it so that we can form the body and clothes ourselves, and then lock the new body as our chosen form?"

Zelretch thought for a minute. "Let's see, maybe if I… that could work", the vampire muttered to himself. He looked at the pair. "Do you only want me to lock the body, and not the new clothes?"

"Yep!" Holly piped up. "It would be kind of awkward to be stuck wearing the same clothes all the time."

Zelretch nodded again, and then paused as he thought over Holly's words. "'All the time'? Are the two of you planning to merge regularly, then?"

"Mm-hm", Harry answered. "I really don't care too much what gender I am." He gave his partner a soft smile. "Holly likes it though, and I've come to like being merged with her, regardless of what body we wear", Harry said. He shrugged. "So yeah, we'll probably Unison regularly."

Zelretch eyed his grandson with considerable surprise. "You really don't mind spending time as a girl, Harry?" he asked, seeking confirmation.

"No, I don't mind it" Harry confirmed.

Zelretch nodded. "I see…" He set aside his thoughts and looked at Holly. "Come here and I'll set the spell so you two can form your body on your own."

Holly flew over to stand before the old vampire, trusting him to keep his word. Zelretch raised his hands to surround the little spirit. Streamers of mana flickered between his hands, before they slowly solidified and penetrated Holly's form. She shuddered and shivered under the Wizard Marshall's power as he re-wrote part of her being. Harry sat and watched silently as his partner was changed.

Two minutes later, Zelretch finished his work. "There you go", he said to the shivering construct in his hands, "that should do it. Once you merge and decide on the form, it'll automatically lock as your default Unisoned form. I also included a one-time spell that will allow you to make your own clothes for your new body, so you won't be naked."

Harry looked at Holly with worry. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Holly swiftly regained control of herself. "I'm… alright, Harry. That was insanely ticklish, though. I don't want to go through that again, so let's get this right the first time", she answered.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry, Holly, I know what we want just as much as you do." He cocked his head. "Do you want to go ahead and Unison now?" the hybrid asked.

Holly returned to his shoulder. "Sure, I'm up to it", Holly stated. An impish grin stretched across her lovely face. "I want Zelretch here to see us first, anyways." Her eyes cut to the waiting vampire. "Be sure to bring your camera along when we test the staff. You won't want to miss everyone else's reactions", the spirit said.

"Oh?" Zelretch drawled out. "You two have something planned?" he asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

Harry and Holly, rather than answering, Unisoned instead. As the glow faded away from their new body, Zelretch's eyebrows rose in surprise. The new girl stood and walked around the room gracefully, displaying her new form to her grandfather. She returned to her seat a minute later, settling back in the chair to face the vampire.

He eyed the figure in front of him, contemplating the likely reactions of the others. "I see…" Zelretch said, inspecting his grandson-turned-granddaughter. His grin slowly grew. "This will be interesting, indeed." The old vampire barked out a laugh. "I wonder who will make the funniest face?" he pondered.

The figure in front of him split back into two. "**That** is how we're supposed to look", Holly said proudly.

Zelretch shook off his thoughts of everyone's reactions to focus on the pair again. "So that's your… 'natural' form, then?" he asked.

Both of them nodded. "That's what feels right", Harry spoke. "Before, we didn't mesh correctly. The body was wrong, and the mental connections were slightly off as well for some reason. This time, we just… clicked together. Everything fell into its proper place. No disorientation, no balance issues, no separation issues; yeah, this is **us**", the boy elaborated.

"Balance issues?" Zelretch asked. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Just that: we had trouble balancing in that other form."

Zelretch frowned, rubbing his chin. "Odd, there shouldn't have been any issues there. I thought I accounted for that when I first made the spell. The mental connections should have been fine, too." He looked at the pair more closely. "And you didn't have any issues with your new form?" he asked.

The pair shook their heads. "Like Harry said", Holly said, "it feels right, now. We didn't have any problems meshing our minds together or pulling them back apart. Our body felt natural, too. We didn't have the issues we had with the old form."

Zelretch closed his eyes in contemplation for a moment. "I see" he said, looking back up at Harry and Holly, "if you're both fine with it now, then I'll just leave it be." He glanced over at the clock. "Isn't it about time for you to start working on breakfast, Harry?"

Harry followed his gaze, and quietly swore. "Damn, you're right! I better get going before Sakura takes over my kitchen again." Harry hustled out of the room to beat Sakura to the kitchen.

Zelretch kept his seat, chuckling softly at his domestically- inclined grandson. "That boy is such a house-wife", he said to himself. He thought about Harry's new form, and his chuckles grew to full-on laughter. 'Damn-near anyone that sees him working around the house in that form would try to make him… her, a house-wife for real!' he thought. A few seconds later, his mirth soured as he considered the likelihood of that really happening. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, after all. Just look at what his sisters went through.' Zelretch set aside that thought to follow Harry into the kitchen. He wanted to know how Harry planned to test his new staff.

(Afternoon: Isolated Location; Country, Continent, and Planet Unknown)

Harry looked around the deserted area. "How much room do we have to test this? I never really bothered fully calculating how much power a ten-count Kaleido Breaker can put out", Harry asked Zelretch. The rest of the group milled around behind the vampire, the wand-wizards and Hermione's family completely ignorant of the young hybrid's concerns.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione butted in. She couldn't understand why Harry had to test his new toy in the middle of nowhere. After all, it wasn't like he was testing out bombs, right?

Zelretch and Harry ignored the nosy girl. He answered Harry "there's no-one around for over 300 kilometers. Just get a few kilometers from us and it'll be fine."

"Got it", Harry said. He looked at Holly sitting on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head up and start the tests. Do you want to come up with me, or stay here until the second half?"

Holly pondered for a few seconds, before floating over to Len's shoulder. "I'll just wait here for now. Just remember to come back for the second part" she said, hiding her amusement.

Harry sprouted his wings and took to the skies. He set out to gain plenty of distance from his entourage. His calculations had estimated the output of the Buster-type spells at up to 2 tons TNT equivalent with some spells. Even when focused as a beam rather than emitted as an explosion, one or two tons of TNT was nothing to sneeze at. The more fragile humans among the group could be hurt or outright killed if he was too close to them. Once he leveled out about a kilometer up and three kilometers away, he hovered in place to begin the firing tests. Before he could start, his cell phone rang.

Harry pulled out his phone, wondering what was going on. "Hello?" he said.

"_Hey Harry, how are you doing?"_ Zelretch's voice called out. He set his phone to speaker mode so that everyone could hear Harry.

"I'm in position and ready to start testing. I'll cycle through the Buster spells before trying out a full ten-count Kaleido Breaker. Be ready for incoming shockwaves, everybody", Harry ordered over the speaker phone.

"_Shockwaves!? Harry, what in the world are you doing!?_" Hermione yelled at the phone.

Harry bit back a sigh of annoyance. He was coming to regret befriending the girl. She was far too nosy and fixated on authority. "I'm testing a high-power mana beam cannon, Hermione. My calculations for this spell predict an output level of around 10 tons of TNT or more at full power. Even the Buster variants will be up to 2 tons equivalent in some cases. This will be **big.**"

Harry stuffed the phone back in his pocket. "All right, let's start. Prismakreuz, Kaleido Buster", he ordered the staff. A glowing violet magic circle, similar to a Mid-Childan circle, formed underneath his feet.

[Kaleido Buster!] Prismakreuz returned, powering up the spell. An orb of condensed magic formed at the tip of the Device. A loop of mana surrounded the orb, keeping it stable and contained. Three seconds later, a beam of white mana lanced out away from the spectators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!?" Hermione's mother, Emma, screeched. "He can't be serious!"

"What did he mean by that?" Neville, ignorant to modern weapons as only a pureblood could be, asked the gathered group.

Holly, who knew exactly what Harry meant, answered him. "TNT is a Muggle explosive used for mining, and the standard measurement for the power of explosions. Harry was referring to the size of the explosions when the beams hit. To put it into simple terms, a ton of TNT will make a crater around 7 meters wide when it explodes on the ground, and let out a shockwave that can flatten houses dozens of meters further away. Harry's using directed beams rather than explosives, so the blasts will be smaller. Some of you are rather squishy though, so he's going to keep plenty of distance." The spirit grinned at the rapidly paling boys. "Don't worry, we'll still be able to see and **feel **it from here."

Fred, George, and Neville went deathly white. Being raised in the Wizarding World, none of them had heard of anything **close** to what Holly was telling them would happen.

*Boom*

The three screeched and hit the ground, followed by Hermione and her family, as a faint pressure wave swept over the group. The three magi, forewarned of the blast, didn't react much beyond wincing slightly at the sound. The nonhumans shrugged the noise and wind off easily. Harry's family looked down at the cowering group and laughed quietly.

Zelretch spoke back up: "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"_Not too bad, actually",_ Harry answered over the speaker phone. _"There was a little strain, but nothing serious. I could probably fire off another four or five dozen before it wears me out enough I would want to rest."_

"Any aches or pains?" Zelretch asked.

"_Nope! Since I'm using Prismakreuz and the Second to channel the mana rather than my body, it's a lot easier on me. If I try out a Buster on my own instead of tapping the Kaleidoscope, I think I could manage around twenty-five shots before I'd have to throw in the towel",_ the hybrid reported to his increasingly proud grandfather. _"I'll try tossing a Buster on my own to see how it affects me."_

A second beam stuck the deserted plains, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"_Hmm… the strain isn't quite as bad as I thought"_, Harry told Zelretch. "_I wouldn't want to toss those around all day, but I could manage a fight or two without the Second if I have too. If my body could finally catch up with my prana generation, I could use the Buster spells without any trouble." _Light gathered in the sky. "_I'm going to try out the variant spells, and then a ten-count Breaker. I'll see you all at the craters in a few minutes." _

Another beam, gray colored this time, tore through the sky and kicked up another cloud of dust. A faint tremor could be felt on the ground.

Zelretch turned to face the others. "Well, like you all heard, the test is a success! We'll wait until he throws the Kaleido Breaker before I take you over there to see the craters."

"How… how can he…?" Hermione stuttered out. Nothing in her books said anything about what Harry was doing being possible. Her mind boggled at the level of power Harry was tossing around. Her younger sister and parents were likewise shocked.

"What did he mean by ten-count?" Rin asked curiously.

Zelretch looked over at the trio of mages. "Harry limited the spell due to how powerful it is. A ten-count means that he'll charge the spell for ten seconds, rather than the three seconds Harry's been holding himself to."

A bright rainbow glow lit up the sky like a small sun.

"Oh, looks like he really is going to try the Breaker at full-power…" Holly noted from her perch. The humans in the group paled all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry cycled through several different types of beams, from stunning spells to fire spells. Blasts of all colors tore up the land below the young hybrid. "I think we're done testing the Buster spells, Prismakreuz. Let's try it on full-power!" Harry said to his Device, aiming it for the final shot.

[Kaleido Breaker! Count ten… nine… eight…] Prismakreuz announced. A mana loop five meters across formed out in front of Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth, forcing the gathering power under his control. A growing ball of kaleidoscopic energy formed in the middle of the loop. "Come on… hold it together…" he grunted, feeling the increasingly dense orb straining against his control. Electricity danced across the surface of the mana ball as Harry's control slipped a bit. "Gah!" he grunted, forcing his will on the ever more powerful spell before him.

[Three… two… one… FIRE!] Prismakreuz reported.

"Kaleido… Breaker!" Harry screamed, firing the blast. A torrent of power tore through the air and dug into the ground. The enormous beam bit into the soil and tore through it. It took five seconds to discharge the shot. A mushroom cloud of vaporized dirt sprouted from the target site. Harry slowly dropped to the ground to survey the firing range. "I'm done for the moment, Grandpa. Bring everyone over to see this", Harry told Zelretch through the phone.

Harry looked at the Device in his hands. "Prismakreuz, status."

[Status all green, Master] the spear reported.

The air beside Harry wavered, and his family and friends suddenly appeared. The gathered group inspected the series of craters Harry had made.

The smallest of the craters was about 5 meters across. The largest of the craters, where Harry had tested different explosive and concussive spells, were eight to nine meters across. Smoke still rose from the Breaker's impact crater, so no-one could tell how big it was yet. Harry's family beamed at the young hybrid with pride. Fran, Len, and Liz all rushed forwards to hug their tired Master. Altrouge and his sisters followed suite, fussing over Harry while their guests from England gaped around with shock and fear.

"Can…Can all wizards do…this?" asked Emma.

Sensing her distress, Harry turned to her. "No. No wizard could come anywhere close to the Kaleido Breaker. Aoko and Zelretch could, but they are in a class of their own."

Still confused, she asked "How did you do this?"

"Sorry, trade secret." He returned. Harry continued, "There's no way anyone else could duplicate it without Zelretch's help. Trust me; you don't have to fear some crazy wizard flying around leveling towns."

Rin interjected, "Until I recreate the Jeweled Sword."

Emma turned to the fuming girl. "What do you mean by that?" Rin pulled herself out of her dark thoughts.

She waved her hands at the woman and said "Nothing, nothing. I'm just talking to myself. There's no need for you to worry."

The wind had finally blown away the dust cloud from where Harry had fired the Kaleido Breaker. Everyone gaped. The crater was only around ten meters in diameter, but it was about forty meters deep!

"Harry…" George's voice failed him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Holly asked her partner, taking her spot on his shoulder.

He gave her a reassuring look. "I'm fine. The Kaleido Breaker is just a bit too much for me to handle on my own. I almost lost control and had it blow up in my face. If we want to use it again in the near future, I'll need your help, Holly."

Holly scrunched up her face in thought. She questioned him, "So if we merged, you wouldn't get so tired?"

He smiled sardonically. "Yeah. It seems like Gramps expected something like this."

Holly cocked her head. "What do you mean?" the spirit asked.

The boy shook his head in resignation. "Remember that little 'gift' he left in your body?"

Holly's small body shook with laughter. She said, "Come on, Harry. You have to admit it would have been a good prank."

He sighed. "You've got a point there. This is what I get for recreating things from anime. Oh well, let's see if it actually makes a difference. Ready?" Holly nodded. "Ready!"

Harry backed away from the crowd. He turned to Zelretch. "Think it'll really make a difference, Grandpa?"

Zelretch answered confidently, "Of course it will! It's a good piece of work, but I have to warn you: do NOT cast your Kaleido Breaker without Holly's help again. You're still a year short of safely handling something of that magnitude. You're still too young and inexperienced to handle that spell on your own. Until you get more experience under your belt, you'll need Holly's help to keep containing the backlash of channeling so much prana. I don't want you to end up like me", Zelretch elaborated.

Harry thought back to Zelretch's tale of fighting the Crimson Moon. The incredible strain the Wizard Marshall suffered in that battle had aged him decades. Harry shivered, imagining turning into a decrepit old man while fighting off a pissed off Dead Apostle.

He addressed his grandfather. "I understand. I won't use it again without help. Hopefully, I'll never **need **to use it in a battle."

Zelretch clapped the boy on the back. "Good boy! But enough of the gloom and doom! Let's see if the pair of you can make an even bigger crater!"

"Huh, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

Harry shot her a grin. "You should all get back. There's still one more thing to test. Holly?" "Ready when you are."

""Unison In!""

The pair lit up, glowing too brightly to make out their bodies. The light shifted slightly, forming an outline of a person taller than Harry. The glow disappeared, revealing a new person to the onlookers.

"Harry…?" Sakura asked in shock. Whoever this person was, she definitely didn't look like Harry.

The woman before the group looked to be around 168 cm (around 5ft 6 inches) tall, with a voluptuous figure. Sparkling violet eyes sat in a face that deserved to be immortalized. Full, pink lips curled in a soft smile, revealing a set of slightly over-sized canines. She had odd, but beautiful waist-length hair. It was a rich purple from her scalp to her shoulders, where it turned to brilliant silver.

She wore a close-fitting purple-trimmed sleeveless black dress that was tailored to emphasize her impressive breasts. It was bound over her left breast like a reversed cheongsam with a pair of golden clasps. The purple edging ran down the left side of her body, meeting a matching purple cloth belt. The shoulder edging was purple as well. A set of metal bands rested on her shoulders, and another set sat on either side of her stomach. A yellow-edged, wide black cloth circled her slim waist. It was fastened in front by a yellow band aligned with her cloth belt.

The bottom half of the dress was split along the left leg, revealing tantalizing glimpses of her milky-skinned toned leg and thigh. The dress ended above her black socks. A set of armored boots with inch-high heels adorned her feet. A pair of fingerless gloves covered her slim hands. Five black and two red bands were visible on her bare right arm, appearing like a set of tattoos.

"What do you think?" she asked in a melodious voice, turning in a slow circle for everyone to see.

Fred, George, and Neville's eyes were glued to the girl. Being raised in the Wizarding World, they had never seen a woman in such revealing clothing before. Everyone wore robes all the time in Wizarding Britain, so seeing a lovely woman showing her legs and wearing a tight top was a first for them.

Hermione and her family found themselves gaping once again. Harry had turned from a feminine young boy to a complete bombshell in front of them.

"Ha… Harry?" Hermione choked out.

"More or less", the girl answered. "I'm just as much Holly as I am Harry right now. If you need a name for me, call me… Amethyst." She came up with the name, remembering Zelretch's earlier remark about 'Magical Girl Kaleido Amethyst'. She nodded. "Yep, you can call me Amethyst Schweinorg when I'm in this form."

Zelretch smiled softly, hearing his grandson-turned-granddaughter use his family name as her own.

"Wait- wait a minute!" Fred shouted. A trembling hand pointed at the beauty before him. "Are you saying… this girl… is really **Harry!?**"

The newly dubbed Amethyst looked at the pole-axed redhead. "That's right."

Fred and George choked, unable to reconcile the image of their young friend with the busty girl. They sat down and cradled their heads in confusion.

Rin growled in seething jealousy. "This isn't fair!" she complained to Sakura and Shirou. "When I used Ruby, it just stuffed me in a stupid dress and made a fool of me. But when Harry uses his own version, he turns into a supermodel!" Rin lunged for Zelretch. "Why couldn't you make Ruby like that!?" the tsundere shouted at the laughing vampire. "This isn't fair! How come I don't get bigger boobs like that!?"

Sakura and Shirou pulled the rabid girl off of Zelretch, who was laughing his ass off. He whipped out a camera to immortalize the moment. 'This is great!' he thought, taking a picture. 'This is even better than what I originally planned!' The vampire's eyes flicked to Harry's Servants, sisters, and fiancé. 'I wonder what they think of this.'

Altrouge stepped closer to Amethyst. "Why did you need a name for this form? Are you going to be using it regularly?" she asked her betrothed.

Amethyst gave the vampire a smile. "Yeah, I'll be running around like this pretty often."

Euryale and Stheno moved forward to stand by Altrouge. "Why?" Stheno asked softly.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "As Harry, my gender isn't important to me. I really don't care what form I'm in. As Holly, I love it. Harry doesn't mind changing sexes as long as it makes me happy. And frankly, both parts of me got used to being together. So, I'll be around a lot."

The trio smiled gently at the neo-girl. While most normal people would be disturbed by Harry's fixation on his loved ones, they had come to accept and love that part of him. He would do anything for them without hesitation if it would make them happy. Altrouge softly asked her, "You really **will** do anything to make us happy, won't you?"

Amethyst's eyes glowed with love as she answered, "You all are everything to me. I'd do anything, even give up my gender and share my body with you all."

Liz stepped up, licking her lips lecherously and wrapping her arms around her Master-turned-Mistress's neck. "You'd share your body with us, _**Mistress? **_I think we'd all be _delighted _to take you up on that…" the dragon whispered sultrily.

Fran and Len joined in, catching Amethyst in a group embrace. Amethyst flushed purple at the innuendo in Liz's words and the soft bodies pressing against her flesh. "I-I…" she stuttered out, her body warming with desire.

Altrouge jumped in on the attack. She pressed herself against Liz's back, and brought a dainty hand up to caress Amethyst's cheek. "I thought you would end up as my husband, but I won't mind if you become my wife instead", she said.

"…" Amethyst froze up, overwhelmed.

"All right, all right; break it up", Zelretch interrupted. "You can drag her to bed later. She's still got one more thing to test."

Amethyst squirmed out of the four-way embrace and hurried to Zelretch's side. "Actually… there are two things I want to test before we leave" she said, coming back to her senses. "Given how much mana I've thrown around, it should work pretty easy."

Zelretch's eyes lit up. "I see. I guess it _is _fitting you use that, considering your clothes and where you got the idea from. Head on up!"

Amethyst sprouted her wings and took to the skies. As she gained more distance from the group, Satsuki turned to Zelretch. "What do you mean by fitting?" she asked.

Zelretch's eyes cut over to the young vampire. "Doesn't her outfit and staff look familiar?"

Satsuki looked up at the flying neo-girl in puzzlement, before her eyes widened. "Those DVDs in the living room." She started to giggle. "Did Harry really make a Device from that Nanoha anime?"

Zelretch boomed out a laugh. "Not only the staff, she re-made some of the spells and even talked me into turning Holly into a real Unison Device!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amethyst took flight, leaving her confused thoughts behind in favor of blasting things. Leveling out a kilometer up, she leveled her staff. "All right, let's do one Buster for a comparison, and then cut loose."

A beam of power, noticeably stronger than the previous, carved a new hole in the ground.

[Let's shoot it!] Prismakreuz exclaimed.

"Definitely!" the neo-girl shouted. Re-making this spell was half the reason she had built Prismakreuz to begin with! A violet magic circle lit up beneath her feat, and an enormous mana ring formed in front of her.

[Starlight Breaker!] The Device announced to the world.

'_I might as well go all the way with this'_ Amethyst thought to herself. Her voice rang out across the empty prairie. "**I summon the light of destruction down upon my enemies.**" Stray mana in the air began to condense before her in a violet star. "**Stars, gather, and become the light which pierces everything.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that what I think it is?" Euryale asked, watching the growing star in the distance and Amethyst's voice chanting an aria.

Zelretch just grinned like a schoolboy. 'Not a Magical Girl, my ass. The only thing he/she is missing now is the corny speeches about Love and Justice', the vampire thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Tear through everything in a blaze of light!**" Amethyst shouted. "**Starlight… Breaker!**" The neo-girl struck the mana ball with her staff.

On the other side, a magic circle focused the orb into a beam of power. A torrent of purple roared out, drowning out any other sound as the blast tore into the prairie below. Shockwaves raced away from the impact zone as hundreds of cubic meters of soil and rock were vaporized. A mushroom cloud bloomed in the afternoon sky, reaching hundreds of meters up into the air.

Amethyst gaped at the destruction she had caused. "Did… did I overdo it a bit?" she asked the air.

[Don't worry] Prismakreuz assured her.

Amethyst's eyebrow twitched at that. She shook off her thoughts of copyright infringement to contemplate the Starlight and Kaleido Breaker's power. The blast she had unleashed was the equal of many A-ranked anti-fortress Noble Phantasms in power, though not mystery. '_Still, given that I'm using a mixture of outer-dimensional magic and True Magic, I could probably hurt even high-level Servants with this! I wonder if I could combine the Kaleido and Starlight into a single spell' _the neo-girl wondered. She set aside that thought and returned to the ground.

Amethyst looked around at her audience. "Umm… what happened to them?" she asked, pointing at the Brits.

"They all went into shock when part of your harem ganged up on you", Rin answered.

"Wha… I don't have a harem!" Amethyst exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh really…?" Rin drawled out, pointing at the six girls. Amethyst followed her finger, and blushed even more.

"Aww, don't you love us Amy?" Altrouge cooed out, pressing herself against the neo-girl.

Euryale and Stheno joined in with the vampire, trapping Amethyst in their midst. "After the way you fought that Malfoy creep so you could make us your mistresses, we won't settle for anyone but you" Euryale whispered into the neo-girl's ear. Amethyst whimpered.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but I think it's time to head home" Zelretch butted in. He warped the group back home. "Don't you have some data to look through, Amethyst?' the vampire questioned. Taking that as a cue, the neo-girl separated from the group hug and fled for the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altrouge quietly entered Harry's room, and stood by the door. Harry was sitting at her desk in female form, typing away at her laptop. Fran, Len, and Liz were lounging around the room waiting for the neo-girl to finish her work. Altrouge leaned against a wall and watched Amethyst, thinking about what she said to the neo-girl earlier.

'_I told her I wouldn't mind if she became my wife instead of my husband…_' she thought. '_I wonder… if Harry ends up becoming Amethyst full-time, could I love her as a lover? Can I love __**Harry **__as a lover?_' Altrouge considered the matter while her eyes wandered across the neo-girl's room. She had never been in a relationship before. Hell, she had never considered the possibility of one before she had agreed to betroth herself to the young boy to protect him.

'_Plus if I do take him as a husband (or a wife), I'll have to share him with the others.'_ While Harry may have done his best to ignore the signs, the other girls had made their interest in him plain as day. None of them seemed too adverse to the idea of sharing, either. '_Could I handle possibly having sex with the other girls? There's no way Harry would say no to the others if they asked. Could I handle having sex with Amethyst some day?' _Altrouge considered.

"Altrouge? Is something wrong?" Amethyst asked.

Altrouge was brought back to reality by the neo-girl's words. "No, it's nothing" she answered.

"Umm…" Amethyst paused, and then pushed forwards with an unexpected question. "Altrouge? Will you come clothes-shopping with me and the others next weekend? I need some clothing for this form, so that I don't have to wear the same thing all the time."

Altrouge grinned at the girl teasingly, tossing aside her concerns to tease the nervous neo-girl. "Oh, are you asking me out on a date?" she cooed out. The vampire ignored Amethyst's surprised sputtering. "I'll go, but only if you let me pick out some outfits for you to model." Altrouge stalked to the sitting neo-girl. She cupped the blushing girl's cheek with her palm. "Don't worry, I'll let you pick some outfits for me as well", she told her betrothed. Impulsively, Altrouge dipped her head down to press a quick kiss to Amethyst's full lips.

As Altrouge sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips provocatively, she thought '_maybe I'm thinking about this too much. I'll just treat next weekend as a group date and see how it goes.' _A grin stretched across her lips as Liz teased her Mistress. '_Who knows, this might work out after all…'_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

{Author's note: Some things stay the same, some things got expanded on, and a few things are wildly different. A huge change will crop up in two chapters or so, but I'll keep that under my hat for now. But hey, this thing is about twice as big as the old version. Go me! I'll warn you all, though. Don't expect me to update every few days like I did in the beginning. I rushed through it the first time, and the story suffered for it in my opinion. So don't be too surprised if I take a month or so to write a new chapter. I spent five days hacking at this piece, and I already had the old version to work with! Anyways, read and review folks. What did I do right, and what did I screw up? I need to know, or else I can't get much better…}


	2. Discussions of Deviancy

{Author's Note: Well, a lot of people have been asking who the girl on the cover art is. To those who didn't ask, but still want to know: that is Reinforce, from the anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's. And if anyone's curious about my author avatar, that's Rossweisse from High School DxD. But enough about that, let's get started.}

{Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Valkyrie Profile, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Bastard!, or anything else I shamelessly plug in here. They belong to their respective creators. And yes, you read that last series inclusion correctly. There will be questionable content in this story some might find offensive, including incest, futa-on-female, futa-on-futa, futa-on-male, and most offensive of all, consensual heterosexual sex in the missionary position. If such things offend you, do not read any further.}

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Mahou Shoujo Kaleido Amethyst: Discussions of Deviancy

(Harry's House, Monday, Early Morning)

The clack of the keyboard filled Harry's bedroom the morning after testing Prismakreuz. Harry sat before his laptop with Holly, re-checking readings and recordings from yesterday's tests. Len was curled up in human form in Harry's lap, purring quietly as she enjoyed the feel of her Master's warm body against hers. Zelretch had taken Hermione's sister and parents home the night before. Harry would take the students back to Hogwarts after breakfast.

"Don't you look comfortable", Zelretch noted from the door.

Harry's eyes flicked over to the vampire. "What brings you here at… 3AM? Wow, I lost track of time again."

Zelretch snickered quietly. "Did you actually get any sleep last night?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. I got a good hour of rest before Holly and I went back to work", Harry answered. "We've got a fair bit of reworking and refining to do, yet."

"Something wrong with your staff?" Zelretch asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's not the staff; it's some of the spells themselves. The Buster and Breaker spells worked just fine, but the regular shot spells and the shields need some serious adjustments."

"What's wrong with them?" Zelretch asked. "They seemed to work just fine to me."

"The shot spell is too weak, and takes up too much processor power", Harry reported. "We're refining the spell's parameters to make it more powerful and take less time to compute. Rather than casting a hundred weak, fully guided shots at once, we're reducing the number of shots to a maximum of thirty-six and setting flight paths for them. Instead of each round only having the punch of a .22 rifle round, the new spells will hit like an anti-tank rocket."

"You're remaking your shot spell into the Bloody Dagger?" Zelretch questioned with a grin.

Harry grinned back at his grandfather. "Not exactly, but you're close enough. I might need to give it a different name, though. I've cribbed enough from Nanoha as it is."

The old vampire chuckled at that. "You have a point there." Zelretch shook his head. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"I heard you're finally going to take your girls out on a date" Zelretch said, grinning at his grandson.

"Wha-wha-wha…" Harry sputtered out, blushing furiously.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ready to become a great-grandfather yet, so remember to use protection", the old vampire trolled the young hybrid.

"Pro- protection!?" Harry yelped. "We're going to get clothes for our Unisoned form, not visiting a love motel!" Harry's thoughts drifted for a moment, remembering the feel of the girls' bodies against his own. He shook his head furiously, trying to banish the thought.

"You should take some precautions, regardless." Zelretch's shit-eating grin grew ever wider as he spoke. "You're definitely not ready to be a mother, either."

"Mother…!?" the boy repeated, shocked beyond belief. _'I don't mind being in that form… but getting pregnant in it!?'_

'Snap out of it, Harry! He's just messing with you!' Holly shouted over the link. The little spirit was blushing as well. Neither of them had considered the possibility when they decided to keep their Unison form until now.

"Hahahaha!" Zelretch roared out, waking Len. He quickly whipped out a camera and caught Harry and Holly's mortified faces on film. "You're just too easy sometimes, Harry."

Harry scowled at the vampire, his feminine face turning the scowl into a petulant pout. "Did you come in here just to pull that on me, Gramps?" Harry growled out.

Zelretch calmed down quickly. "No, but I admit that was a good part of it", he said. Harry's pout grew larger, before Len distracted him with a silent request for a head-petting. The vampire smiled at the sight. "I'm glad to see that you're finally learning to accept the girls' affections."

Harry cocked his head, staring through the blindfold at his grandfather inquisitively. "What do you mean?" he asked, gently combing his fingers through the succubus's silky hair.

The Wizard Marshall waved a hand at Harry. "This" he said, indicating the young boy's actions. "I was wondering when you would finally start seeing your girls as girls, rather than just 'family'."

Harry said nothing, his earlier blush slowly returning.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry", Zelretch said. "You're surrounded by lovely women who want to show you their love. I'd be more worried if you tried to keep on ignoring it. Repressing your urges like you have been is unhealthy." _'When did __**I **__get appointed as the voice of reason around here?' _the vampire wondered to himself. _'I'm not cut out for this shit!'_

"But… they're my family…" Harry whispered with confusion in his soft voice.

"That doesn't mean that they can't become your lovers as well", Zelretch answered. "If they love you, and you love them, then what does anything else matter? You've never been one to care about social norms before."

"So… I should just listen to my body and heart, instead of my worries?" Harry asked.

"Precisely!" the vampire exclaimed. "They're women, Harry. You won't offend them by showing your interest. Hell, you'll just make them mad if you **don't **let yourself react to them. The next time one of the girls shows you affection, let yourself enjoy it rather than pull back in a vain attempt to keep things the way they are. You're almost certainly going to end up with one, or more likely all of them, as a lover in the future. Save us all some grief and give them a chance."

"All… of them…?" the hybrid stuttered, his blush deepening. "Are you serious?" Despite Harry's surprise, a faint feeling in his heart told him it would happen. He pushed aside the feeling to focus on the conversation.

"They're all showing signs of agreeing to it already", Zelretch said. "Don't you agree, Len?"

Harry looked down at the succubus happily curled up in his lap. Len answered with a firm nod, and a soft smile that made Harry's heart melt.

"See what I mean?" the vampire asked. Harry nodded dumbly in answer. Zelretch gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm not normally one to poke my nose into things like this, but you've become a grandson to me in heart as well as in blood." Harry's dumbfounded look bled into a beaming smile at his grandfather. Zelretch stepped forwards and patted the hybrid on the head. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt the girls out of some odd need to see them only as your sisters. They want to be more than that, and so do you. They won't turn away just because you're finally going through puberty. Give them a chance; you won't regret it."

"I… need to think about it for a while, but I think I understand", Harry answered softly, combing his fingers through Len's hair again. He looked down at the top of her head. "If you girls really want me…"

'There's no doubt about that, Harry. Just take some time this week before we go out to step back from your normal way of thinking, and **look **at them. Once you pull off those blinders of yours, you'll see it too', Holly told her partner.

'_Ok, I'll do my best to try. Will you remind me if I slip up, Holly?' _Harry asked through their link.

'Always, partner' she answered.

Harry nodded in decision. "Thanks, Grandpa. If you hadn't practically shoved it in my face, who knows how long I would've tried to ignore it…"

"Good!" Zelretch said. "I've gotten pretty fond of our little family. I'd rather not have to deal with all the drama of you all dancing around for months- or worse, years, before the girls finally order you into bed with them. And don't say-" Zelretch continued, stopping Harry from interrupting, "that you would say no to them about that. Can you really look me in the eye and tell me you could refuse those six **anything**?"

Harry's jaw worked silently for a moment, before closing with an audible click. Refusing the girls anything? His mind couldn't comprehend the thought of denying the centers of his life anything they wanted. They were his reason for living. Making them unhappy was anathema to the young hybrid. _'Is this how Shirou feels when I try to talk to him about giving up on being a hero?'_ he wondered. _'No wonder it makes him angry.' _Harry felt a moment of kinship with the Sword, seeing his own distorted mind reflected in Shirou's.

Holly's thoughts paralleled Harry's. Being part of Harry for a year had changed her. She had taken on most of his values and beliefs. His life, his love, had become hers as well. The thought of making her family unhappy filled her heart with dread. In a way, she was just as distorted as Harry. Holly had formed from the wards as a servant of the school and its Headmasters. That was the core of her being. The spirit was born to serve. She had slowly transferred her loyalty from Hogwarts to Harry and his family, but her ingrained need to serve remained. Now that they had her love and loyalty, she could no more refuse her new family than she could move the Sun with her bare hands.

The pair shook their heads mutely. Zelretch quirked an eyebrow at Holly's action. _'She feels the same way as Harry does? Just how deep does their bond go? How much does Harry's distorted mentality affect Holly? And how much does Holly's own unique nature affect Harry?'_ He set his thoughts about the nature of the pair's bond aside. "See what I mean?" the vampire inquired. "You'll be putty in their hands the moment they decide that they're ready to take the next step."

Harry shrugged, hugging Len gently. "It's who I am…" he looked at Holly. "It's who **we **are. We can't change, and frankly, we don't want to."

"I'm not telling you to change how your mind works", Zelretch said. "I just want you to realize how the girls feel about you." The vampire's smile returned. "Just admit to yourself, and the girls, that you love them as much as they love you. But… don't make me a great-grandfather too soon." Harry and Holly flushed, glancing down at a rather interested-looking Len. "At least wait until you finish Hogwarts before you start having kids, whether you're the father or the mother…"

"Gramps!" Harry and Holly yelled together. Holly continued. "Why do you keep saying that? Two girls can't have children together!"

Zelretch gave them a sly look. "Oh, you don't know? Girls **can **make babies together, with the right magic."

The pair froze. Neither of them had thought about that before. Their eyes tracked back down to Len, who looked rather… intrigued at the old vampire's words. Len tilted her head back to look at Harry, and gave him a cute smile. She looked back to Zelretch and gave him a silent thumbs-up.

"Good!" Zelretch said. "Now that my impromptu lecture is finished, I can get down to business." A stack of books appeared beside Harry's laptop. "Take a look. I ran across the series a few days ago and picked it up for you. I'll bet that you'll get plenty of inspiration from them." Zelretch quietly left the room, chuckling at his grandchildren under his breath. _'He makes it so __**easy **__sometimes!' _he thought, ignorant of the future consequences of his words.

Len reached up to take Harry's face in her hands. She tilted her head back, and pulled his head down to meet her lips in a kiss.

"Hm!?" Harry froze for a moment, before a mental poke from Holly snapped him out of it. "Mmm…" he moaned quietly, relaxing into the kiss. Harry savored the feel of Len's velvety soft lips against his own; ignoring his quickly dwindling desire to pull away. Len gently wormed her tongue between Harry's lips, urging him to let the slippery muscle in. He obliged, meeting her small tongue with his own. The experienced succubus quickly wrestled the young hybrid's tongue into submission. Harry moaned softly in his throat, savoring Len's sweet taste. His pants tightened as an erection grew from the succubus's thorough ministrations. The Familiar explored his mouth, delicately tracing around Harry's deadly fangs. Len didn't release his lips until air became an issue for the both of them. She reluctantly pulled away, panting, and gave the young hybrid a soft, loving smile. Len then leaned forwards in Harry's lap to place a kiss on Holly's cheek, which froze the spirit just like it did Harry.

The pair eyed Len for a moment as she settled back into Harry's lap. Harry shook his head slowly, and picked up one of the books Zelretch had left. He tried not to fidget or push Len away as his Familiar began to gently rub her tight little butt against his throbbing erection while he read the title. "Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei? What is this?" He set the book aside, noting mentally to read it later. Harry set back to work on his laptop, vainly trying to tune out Len's gentle grinding.

Holly stifled a snicker, watching the succubus slowly drive her partner to distraction. "Enjoying yourself there, Harry?" she asked teasingly. Harry shot her an impotent glare, before the look faded into a mischievous smirk. "!" Holly yelped suddenly, as new feelings flooded through her body. "Harry, what did you do!?" A warm feeling settled in her stomach, and her crotch tingled with unfamiliar sensations.

"Feel my pain and know my suffering, Holly", he said. "I opened up our mental link a little further. So now whenever one of the girls pulls something, you'll feel it just as much as me."

The spirit blushed, feeling the foreign sensations running through her. "Oh, wow… no wonder you're having trouble. This feels pretty nice. Will you leave the link like this?" she asked, moaning quietly under the unexpected assault.

"Hmm… sure" Harry answered. He wrapped an arm around Len's waist. "Len, could you let up a bit? I know I agreed not to push you girls away, but could you give me a day or two to adjust before we go any further?" he asked his Familiar. Harry hadn't planned to go from accepting the girls' increasing affections to having sex in the course of an hour, but his nature wouldn't let him say 'no' if one of them pushed the issue.

Len paused in her gyrations. She pulled Harry's arm aside and stood up, facing her Master. The succubus gave him a quick kiss, walked over to his bed, and curled up on his blankets in cat form to take a nap.

"Damn…" Harry groaned, trying to reign in his rampant hormones. "Maybe agreeing to let the girls do stuff like that was a bad idea after all…" He pushed himself away from the desk. "I'm going out to train. I need to burn off some energy, and it's nearly time for it anyways."

Holly flew to his shoulder. "Maybe you should have let Len finish us off." The spirit shivered lightly. "If that's going to become normal now, maybe we should start masturbating regularly. Either that or we let the girls get us off. We're gonna explode pretty quickly if we don't start letting off some steam."

Harry paused. Holly had a point there. His hormones were causing enough trouble as it was. If the girls stepped up their efforts to seduce him and he didn't relieve himself often, he'd go nuts in short order. "Great, we're jumping straight into the deep end…" he muttered.

"Don't try to complain about it, Harry. I can feel your eagerness," Holly said.

"I'm a teenager, Holly; of course I'm eager." Harry ran a hand through his long hair. "I also realize how damn worn out I'm going to end up if you and Gramps are right about the girls agreeing to share."

Holly's eyes glazed over as she thought about it. "We're fucked, aren't we?"

"Yep," Harry answered. "I'll be leaving our link the way it is, too. I'm not going to go through this alone."

The pair was silent as Harry went out for his morning exercises. Stepping outside, Harry started warming up with a set of jumping jacks. After getting his blood pumping, he cast a set of spells on himself to eliminate his presence from magical and mundane senses. Satisfied he was invisible to any modern person, Harry set off down the road for an hour-long run. A wave of displaced air followed him as the hybrid tore down the road at over 120 kilometers an hour (80MPH). Harry slowly increased his pace, forcing his magic down to keep from unconsciously reinforcing himself. He hit his peak at around 240KmPH and held it. Loose trash was blown around by the wind kicked up by the speeding hybrid's passing. He quickly left Fuyuki, turning into a circular route around the town.

'_I need to get stronger…' _Harry told himself halfway through his run. _'I'm only as fast as Fran is now, and I'm nowhere near as strong as I need to be. I'll be dead if a Servant catches me out next year and I'm still like this. Got to get stronger…' _Harry forced his legs to move faster, feeling his muscles burn. _'I may have a Lancer's Luck, but I definitely don't have the agility and speed of one.' _The young hybrid sped up even more, pushing himself to his limits.

Nearing the end of his run, Harry reoriented himself towards his home. He flew past the gate, moving too quickly to halt easily. Harry dug his feet in and pulled on his magic to bring himself to a swift stop a dozen meters from his house. "How did I do?" he asked Holly, who had been keeping track of Harry's progress through their link.

"You're definitely getting faster, Harry. If you keep pushing yourself like this without any major injuries to slow down progress, you should hit C-Rank or even possibly B-Rank agility by next summer," Holly reported.

Harry had been pushing his body to the limit over the past few months, taking advantage of his fast natural healing, demi-god nature, and healing potions to speed up his progress. He had long past the limits of normal humans, but paled against his Servants in most respects. He had brought his agility up to match Fran, but both Servants were still far stronger than he was. His endurance was around Liz's, but the pair was outstripped by Fran in that respect. The only areas where he was superior to his Servants were in Mana levels and raw destructive output. Neither Fran nor Liz could come anywhere close to the power he could toss around without harming themselves. That wasn't enough for Harry, though. Harry wanted- needed to become strong enough no-one could tear them away from him.

Harry moved on to the next part of his workout, heading into the dojo. Inside, Harry dropped into an extensive set of dynamic tension exercises, pitting his inhumanly strong muscles against each other. Harry had no interest in vainly attempting to become a bodybuilder, as his altered genes ensured he would never be more than androgynous. Therefore he had mostly given up on trying to bulk up, focusing instead on toning and strengthening what muscle he did have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly floated at the dojo's door, watching her partner push himself to the limits. "Master is working hard…" Fran's voice softly called out from behind the spirit.

Holly turned her head to look at the Servant behind her. "That he is."

"Why?" Fran asked, stopping just inside the dojo. "Why is Master pushing himself so hard?" Fran's eyes never wavered from Harry's slim, sweaty body as he moved onto another punishing exercise.

"… Because of you girls," Holly admitted softly. "He's worried about the Heaven's Feel this coming summer."

"I thought Master wasn't interested in the Grail," Fran said with some confusion.

"He isn't," the Unison Device answered. "His only real interest is seeing Medusa and bringing her back into the family." Holly sighed. "However, he isn't totally confident in his ability to hide everyone from the other Servants. You and Liz will be a large target as it is, but when you add Harry's power…"

"He's worried we might be attacked in the name of taking the Grail," the Servant finished.

"Exactly." Holly touched down on Fran's shoulder. "He's terrified that he'll lose us. He won't say it out loud yet, but that's the heart of the issue." Holly shook her head softly. "It's even worse now, in some ways. Zelretch and I finally got him to understand you six are interested in a more… adult relationship with him."

"Really!?" Fran blurted out, her hands covering her mouth. "How did he take it?" she asked, hope plain in her voice.

"Once he finished blushing?" Holly asked rhetorically. "After we got it through his head that popping a boner whenever you girls touch him isn't a bad thing and that he'll almost certainly end up with all six of you, he seemed pretty open to the idea. It'll take a little while for Harry to get used to the idea of having a harem though." Holly smiled mischievously. "Don't be afraid to molest him whenever the urge takes you. He needs to get used to it."

Fran hummed thoughtfully. Her eyes wandered back to Harry, who was finishing up his workout with some stretches. A sparkle of mischief flickered in her eyes as she looked back to Holly. "So, can I molest Amy whenever I want, as well?"

Holly lit up with a blush, but answered easily. "Go right ahead, Fran. I don't know if it's our link or my own feelings, but I love you girls just as much as Harry does. We're… pretty much one person now. Harry and I may see a few things from different angles, but we're the same person at the core." Holly gave the Servant a sly look. "Just drag him to bed and tell him you want to make love. He pretty much admitted he'll drop his pants the moment one of you asks. That won't change when we're Amethyst."

"What are you scheming with Fran, Holly?" Harry asked, surprising the pair.

"Oh, are you finished training, Master?" Fran asked with a blush, eyeing the sweaty young man. Her tongue traced her lips absently as she admired her Summoner's lithe form.

Harry pouted slightly at his Servant. "Call me Harry, not Master."

"I was telling her that you finally got it through your thick head the girls all want to bed you," Holly answered.

Fran and Harry flushed brilliantly at Holly's blunt declaration. "Holly!" they shouted together. Fran continued, "You don't have to be so vulgar about it!"

"Even if you want nothing more than to tie Harry to his bed and fuck him silly right now?" Holly asked with a grin.

"Even if I want to tie Harry down and…" Fran answered, trailing off as the normally shy Servant realized what she was saying. Her wide eyes glanced over to Harry, who had an embarrassed smile and tented pants. "I mean- I don't want to tie you down, but I do and…" Fran babbled, growing incoherent.

"I… think I get the point, Fran," Harry said faintly. "And, if you really want to…" his voice trailed off.

Fran's blush turned luminescent at Harry's quiet admission. "…Really?" she squeaked out.

Harry nodded silently. His imagination went wild at Fran's accidental revelation, picturing a blushing and nude Fran hovering over his exposed and restrained body.

"Oh…" Fran breathed out, her mind overloaded. The pair stood there, both of their minds sunk into perverted fantasies.

'Damn it, Harry' Holly groaned in her mind, feeling his arousal coming through their mind link. "Oh for Heaven's sakes, just kiss already!" Holly shouted, jolting the pair out of their lewd daydreams.

Fran and Harry glanced over at the Unison Device, before their eyes were drawn back to each other's faces. Fran took a hesitant step forwards, closing the distance. She clasped her hands around her Master's waist and slowly leaned over towards Harry's face, which had tilted upwards to meet her. Fran paused for a breathless second a few centimeters from her Master's lips, before pressing onwards…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville slowly woke up, looking around the guest room without recognition. "Unfamiliar ceiling…" he mused. The Gryffindor roused himself, glancing at the odd clock beside the bed. _'How can this thing keep time without gears or a pendulum?'_ he thought, unable to understand how the digital alarm clock glowing in the early morning darkness could work. It was 5:30AM, an hour-and-a-half before he normally awoke. Neville had not slept well, his mind haunted by his strange experiences over the weekend.

'_What in Merlin's name is Harry?' _the young boy wondered, awed, confused, and frightened by the blindfolded boy who had befriended him two years ago. He had known Harry was strong, but his performance against the odd forked-tail girl they called Liz was beyond anything Neville had heard of, even in Wizarding legends. The pair's abilities were more like those of magical beasts than normal people. Humans couldn't move or fight like that, he believed. Neville's untrained eyes couldn't keep track of either of them half the time and something told him both were still holding back.

Harry's magic flat-out terrified Neville. He could think of nothing that could compare to Harry's so-called Breaker spells. Even the smaller spells he had thrown around yesterday were impossible for the young Pureblood to comprehend. Even in his grandmother's tales of the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, nothing came close to the incredible spells his teacher threw around like they were tickling charms. Harry's final spell was so overwhelming that Neville had nearly fainted. No-one else seemed surprised by his power but Neville's fellow countrymen, as well. Just what kind of people is Harry's family? How can they shrug off that incredible power like nothing? And how can they just laugh off the young man turning into a woman, even temporarily?

Neville squirmed uncomfortably in his robes as he finished dressing. Seeing the intimidating young man turn into a mind-blowingly beautiful woman completely fried his mind. The fact that he done it on purpose, and wore such scandalous clothes, shocked Neville to the core. '_Why was Harry so… comfortable as a girl?_' Neville wondered. He couldn't imagine being turned into a girl for any length of time. Harry had always looked rather girly, though no-one but Malfoy would dare say anything about it out loud. Neville had wondered about it himself, but never had the guts to speak up. '_Is Harry actually a girl…?_' Neville questioned mentally. '_He __**does **__look and sounds like one. Is that why changing didn't bother him? And, is that why that… outfit didn't bother him? Does he… she really wear stuff like that outside of school?_'

Neville had never seen such revealing clothes as the ones the transformed Harry and the girls in his family wore. Showing off the tops of their breasts and their legs; that Liz girl even wore something short enough that her underwear could be seen sometimes! It was beyond anything a Pureblood-raised boy like him could imagine. '_Proper women wear robes, not those things the girls are running around in!_' Neville thought, aroused and scandalized in equal measure by the girls' rather scanty (by Wizarding standards) clothing.

Neville fixed up his robes, packed his luggage up, and set through the unfamiliar house towards the dining room, his young mind in turmoil. '_Is Harry really a girl? If he is, then why was everybody told she was a boy?_' he wondered. _'Harry said everything written about him was wrong. Did the authors even get his… her gender wrong? Or, did something happen when he was younger? Did the Killing Curse do something to him… her?' _ Neville paused, and remembered how hard the Malfoy family fought to enslave Harry's sisters. '_Could that be it? Is she hiding her gender from everyone to keep people like Malfoy away?' _Neville nodded to himself, convinced he was on the right track._ 'She's convinced everyone that she's a guy and somehow talked the Goblins into backing her up to keep the Dark families from trying to trap her in an arranged marriage. And she's got that girl Altrouge posing as her betrothed to keep the gold-diggers away. That's got to be it!' _Believing he had figured out what was going on, Neville walked by the door leading out to the dojo. Neville looked out the door's window, and froze in utter shock.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned out. Fran had picked up Harry and had the younger girl pinned against the dojo's wall, making out with her passionately. The taller girl's hands squeezed Harry's butt she kissed the younger girl silly. Neville stared as Harry's arms came up to wrap around her pink-haired partner's neck, and her legs hooked around the horned girl's hips. His eyes were glued to the scene as Fran slowly pulled back from the kiss, her tongue visibly tangling with Harry's. The pair tongue-wrestled for a long moment, before Fran leaned back in for another round of snogging. Neville looked on for an unknown length of time as the inexperienced-but-enthusiastic couple swapped spit.

Neville leaned against the wall, his heart pounding in his ears. He had never even considered the idea of two girls being together before, and now he had just seen it! Same-sex relationships were illegal in Wizarding Britain. '_Is this another reason she's pretending to be a boy?' _Neville asked himself. _'To try to dodge the law?'_

He was shaken from his thoughts a minute later by Harry's approach. Neville took in Harry's blushing face, mussed hair, and swollen lips, and wondered how he ever believed Harry was a boy in the first place. Even with the girl's odd features, there was no mistaking the fact Harry truly was a girl, now that he thought about it. She looked like a girl, sounded like a girl, and usually acted like a girl, so she was obviously a girl. _'After all,' _Neville thought with a bit of chagrin, '_no boy would ever like cooking and cleaning the house as much as Harry does.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry glided past Neville, unaware of the thoughts buzzing in his student's head. His thoughts were dominated by Fran's rather thorough kiss, and the arousal filling his body flooding the link with Holly, forming a sort of feedback loop of horniness. Harry headed for the bathroom, needing a shower and some relief. He had never played with himself before, but it was looking like it would become an everyday thing for him now that he let the gates down around his girls. _'Holly, I'll go ahead and warn you now since I'm leaving the link up: I need to…' _he trailed off.

'You need to go jack off? Go right ahead, I need it just as bad as you do,' Holly answered over the link. The feedback from Fran's kiss had soaked the spirit's panties. She had never felt anything like that before, and wasn't handling the hormone overload any better than Harry was. 'I'll stay out here with Fran while you get us off.'

'_You're going to let Neville watch you cum?' _Harry asked curiously over the link. The thought of Fran watching didn't faze him at all. Harry knew he should be disturbed by that, but he couldn't bring himself to care for some reason.

'Why not? I don't really give a damn about Neville watching, and Fran and the girls will be seeing it often enough,' she answered. Holly didn't really care about having an audience for her first orgasm. 'You should get used to it too, Harry. The girls will probably want to watch you, if not jump in to offer a hand or a mouth, when you jack off.'

'_That… will take a bit of getting used to,' _Harry admitted. He stripped himself and walked into the shower. _'I have to admit though, it sounds rather… exciting, having the girls watching me like that.' _Fueled by that thought on top of the stimulation Len and Fran had provided him earlier, Harry took himself in hand for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fran took a seat on a couch and watched Neville flee the living room, wondering why the young boy had such a strange expression on his face. He looked like he had experienced some sort of divine revelation, and then walked in on a naked girl. Fran had seen many different expressions at Hogwarts, but not one quite like that. She was about to follow Neville and ask why he had such a look, before Holly distracted her.

"Ah!" Holly squeaked from Fran's shoulder. The beautiful spirit flushed brilliantly and shuddered in pleasure. Fran's attention was drawn to the panting Device. "Oh…" Holly moaned throatily. Fran shifted in her seat uncomfortably, Holly's vocalizations sending tremors down her spine.

"Holly?" Fran asked with some worry. As attractive as Holly's moans were, Fran was growing slightly concerned by her odd behavior.

"I'm all… right!" Holly said, her voice breaking at the end. "Harry… messed with… our link earlier. I feel… what Harry does…" Holly brought an arm up to stifle her orgasmic cry as Harry's explorations brought her over the edge. The Unison Device toppled off of Fran's shoulder, panting for air and shivering from her release.

"You mean…?" Fran asked softly, with a bright blush.

"Yeah… you and Len are damn good kissers, Fran…" Holly answered, trying to get herself under control. "Between what Len did earlier… and your kiss a few minutes ago, Harry couldn't hold back any more…" Holly picked herself up and sat down properly beside Fran. "Wow…" she breathed out. "That was intense."

"What was intense?" Liz asked from the stairs. The dragon took a whiff of the air and grinned. "Never mind," she said. Liz entered the living room and took a seat. "Holly, what were you doing?"

Holly turned to look at Liz. "Harry somehow managed to link some of our senses together earlier this morning."

"And that led to you cumming in the living room why…?" the Servant questioned.

"Well, Grandpa and I finally got it through Harry's skull that you girls are all interested in more… intimate relationships, now that he's getting older," Holly said. She pulled out her small wand and cleaned her soaked panties with a silent spell. 'No need to sit around in my own cum all morning,' Holly thought.

"You did?" Liz asked with interest, interrupting the explanation. "How did that go?"

Holly giggled. "Grandpa told Harry that he was insulting and hurting you girls by refusing to show his interest in you all, and that he should just let you girls molest him instead of ignoring it or pushing you away."

"Molest him?" Liz repeated. "That sounds like fun, actually," she said with a lecherous grin. "But when have we actually done anything like that?"

"This morning, for one," Holly answered. "Len was with us for the talk, and as soon as Grandpa left, she kissed him silly. Then she ground her butt against his groin until he begged her to ease up." The Device's blush returned. "Harry didn't like me laughing at him, so he twisted the bond somehow to make me feel what he did. He was on the edge of blowing in his pants." Holly nodded towards Fran. "And then after Harry finished his morning workout, Fran here pinned him against the dojo wall for a quick make-out session. That pushed him to his limit, so he went to the bathroom to jack off," Holly reported.

Liz stared at Fran, who fidgeted in her seat. "You're the one who told me we should do stuff like that, Holly!" she cried out.

"Do you regret it?" Holly asked in return.

"…No," Fran answered.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," Holly said. "He loves all of you girls, but he's leery of making the first move. You've got to be the aggressors, here."

"…And the fact that you can feel it when they do?" Liz drawled.

Holly looked unrepentant. "That's just a pleasant bonus for me." She eyed Fran sideways. "Didn't you ask me if it was alright to molest Amy?"

Liz's blue eyes tracked over to the chimera, who squeaked. "Oh, really?" Liz purred out. She approached the embarrassed pinkette with a lewd smile. "Are you attracted to girls, Fran?"

"…Yes," Fran admitted, her cheeks stained red.

The dragon girl let out a throaty laugh, taking a seat on Fran's thighs facing her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Fran. You're not the only one who's interested in the fairer sex." Liz set her clawed hands on Fran's shoulders and leaned in close to her face. "Altrouge is the only one of us six who's still on the fence about being bi-sexual. In fact, I want **you **in bed almost as much as I want Harry and Amethyst."

"Really?" Fran asked, surprised and flattered. She paused for a second, thinking over the first part of the dragon's statement. "Altrouge is the only one? Do you mean Harry's sisters are…?"

Liz narrowed her eyes at the chimera momentarily, before answering the question. "Think about it, dear. They were all alone for thousands of years, with no-one but each other for company. They had no-one else to hold, to love in their isolation but themselves. Even now, they sleep together four or five times a week." Liz's hands moved from Fran's shoulders to cup her cheeks and gazed into the young woman's gold-and-silver eyes. "That's enough about that, though. Now, where were we…?" Liz's voice trailed off as she slowly closed the final distance to her partner's parted lips.

"What are you two doing!?" a scandalized young voice shrilled. The pair on the couch glanced at the intruder, both of them annoyed by the interruption. Hermione stood at the base of the stairs, her young face twisted with shock and disgust.

"What does it look like," Liz asked rhetorically. "I was about to kiss Fran before you butted in."

Hermione recoiled. "You… you two are gay!? I thought you two were after Harry!"

Liz sighed and got off of Fran's lap. "We **are** after Harry, we just happen to like each other as well. I don't see what the big deal is."

"But-but that's wrong!" the teen exclaimed.

"And how is it wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked from behind. Hermione whipped around to see the young boy standing on the stairs, sans coat and vembraces. He had also swapped out his visor for a set of glasses. Harry's eyes bored into Hermione's. "Their sex lives are none of your business."

"But it's unnatural!" she shouted. Her parents had told her time and again that being homosexual was wrong, and a crime against nature.

Harry's stare turned mirthful. "Who fed you **that** load of shit, Hermione?" Holly flew through the air to take her spot on Harry's shoulder. "There's nothing unnatural about it."

"But my parents and the law say its wrong!" Hermione said. "They wouldn't have made it a crime if it was normal!"

Harry snorted. "Law? There hasn't been a law against being homosexual in the UK since 1982, barring that weird age of consent law, and there were never any laws against being a lesbian in the first place." He paused in thought. "If you're referring to Wizarding law, well, I simply don't give a damn about them."

"But… but…" Hermione repeated, her straight-laced, narrow mind rejecting his words.

Harry cradled his head in a hand. "Look, what they do is none of your business. You are a **guest **here. If you have a problem, just tell them to do whatever in their bedrooms. You've got no right to poke your nose in this."

Hermione looked at the hybrid in shock. "You… don't you care what they're doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing I care about is that you interrupted them, and that I didn't get to see them kiss. What," he asked at her scandalized look, "I'm a teenager. Just because I'm not interested in anyone at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm dead!" Harry pushed past her, heading for the kitchen. "I need to get started on breakfast. Grow up, Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Hermione was doing her best to keep away from the girls, acting like they were somehow infectious. Fred and George kept attempting to discretely eye up Harry's girls, only to be stopped by his glares. Neville looked like he was swallowing back a question, his eyes darting towards Harry only to quickly look away. Harry and his family ignored the strange atmosphere, focusing on their food and some small-talk.

'_I'm really starting to regret bringing them here,' _Harry told his Servants and Holly over their mental link. _'Maybe I should do a little editing…'_

'Editing? You want to change their memories?' Fran asked.

'_Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking when I invited them over. They sure as Hell don't fit in with us, and now they've got a fair idea of what I'm capable of.' _Harry's gaze wandered across the room. _'I should at least edit their memories of our spars and the Prismakreuz tests. That's the most dangerous of their memories. The rest they can keep as-is.'_

'Why don't you go ahead and go for it?' Liz questioned. 'They're right here.'

'_Unfortunately, I don't have the time. We've got to get back to Hogwarts soon. I think I'll just drop by their dorms tonight for a little… tidying up. Hmm, I should deal with Hermione's parents and sister, as well.'_ Harry looked at Neville for a moment, and quirked an eyebrow when the boy looked away with a slight blush. '_What was that about?' _he thought privately.

'So we deal with everyone tonight, then?' Holly asked.

'_Yeah, I'll go ahead and get it done tonight. There's no reason to procrastinate,' _Harry answered.

Harry collected the dishes and took them to the sink to clean them. Running low on time, he used a spell instead of cleaning by hand like he preferred. After sorting the dishes and putting them away, he returned to the living room and his awaiting guests. "Are you all ready to go?" Harry asked. The four nodded silently, the odd mood from breakfast keeping them quiet. Harry turned back to the girls. "Well, we've got to head out. I'll see you Friday."

"Wait!" Liz exclaimed. A mischievous gleam shone in her eyes as she strutted towards her Master. "Shouldn't you give us all a kiss good-bye before you go?" Not giving him time to speak, she pulled Harry into a firm kiss.

"!" The quartet of onlookers mad an unintelligible sound of shock as Liz pulled away only to be replaced by Len and then Fran. Altrouge, Euryale, and Stheno traded glances before following suite, each giving Harry a kiss as well. The young hybrid's face glowed purple from his blush by the time Stheno released his lips with a sigh. Fran, Len, and Liz had disappeared while the other trio stole their kisses.

"Mm, you're pretty good at kissing, Harry," his sister/mistress said. Stheno leaned in close and whispered into Harry's ear, "You better practice some while you're at school. I plan to _grade _your progress this weekend, _Master."_ She stepped back into place beside Euryale, a mysterious smile playing across her lips.

Harry waited a moment to recover his mental balance and for his Servants and Len to return. Len ran back into the room in cat form and leapt into Harry's arms, followed by the invisible Fran and Liz. He looked back at his guests and laughed softly. Hermione had puffed up like a blow-fish at the girls, radiating displeasure. Fred and George looked like they were on the verge of prostrating at his feet. And Neville was… looking at Harry with a blush? _'What the Hell is going on in his mind?' _Harry wondered again. He set aside that thought and focused, warping back to Hogwarts' entrance hall.

"Well, here we are. You all better run up to your tower. Class starts in thirty minutes," he informed the Brits. The four paused for a moment, before rushing off towards Gryffindor Tower to put away their luggage and grab their school supplies. Harry watched their retreating backs with a grin, before setting off for the Defense room. _'Here we go again…'_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

{Well, that didn't take as long as I feared to write. But man, a lot happened in the course of four hours. Well, when you only need one or two hours of sleep rather than eight, you get a lot more done. Poor Neville. He put two and two together, and came up with seven like only a wand-wizard could. His misunderstanding will come into play later. I'm trying not to rush into the lewdness too quickly, but it's hard. None of the people involve give any fucks about modern morality, and the only stumbling block in the mess was just removed. Once Harry finally got it through his head the girls are just as interested as he is, well… things will get interesting on that front.

And for those out there wondering why Harry's not taking charge like in so many other harem fics, well: he's an inexperienced thirteen year old, with six women after him at the moment, three of whom are rather experienced in sex (Len, Euryale, and Stheno). You can't tell me with a straight face that the Gorgon sisters lived alone for millennia without becoming lovers at some point. I just don't believe it, and them being together is canon in this story. Don't know when I'll get chapter 3 done, at the moment. And that big change I mentioned in the first chapter got pushed back some, because I wrote more than planned. If people are interested for some reason, I'll put Harry's stats up with at the end of chapter 3. Read and Review, peoples!}


End file.
